Lakefall's story
by Flashstrike9906
Summary: Lakefall is a RiverClan-born cat raised in ThunderClan, there are ups and downs, but with hard work and dedication he overcomes his heritage but can his clan? will follow canon and accepting OCS
1. Allegiances and Prologue

This is my warriors story! YAY! It will be focusing on Lakefall and his family. My OCS, it will follow the story, but if you want you can submit your OCs if you want I will fit them in. I promise.

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Sunstar

Deputy: Bluefur

Medicine Cat: Featherwhisker Apprentice Spottedpaw

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Stonepelt

Adderfang

Sparrowpelt

Smallear

Thrushpelt

Thistleclaw apprentice Tigerpaw

Goldenflower

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

White-eye (Mousekit, Runningkit)

Poppydawn

Elders

Fuzzypelt

ShadowClan

Leader: Cedarstar

Deputy: Stonetooth

Medicine cat: Sagewhisker

Warriors

Raggedpelt

Foxheart

Crowtail Apprentice Cloudpaw

Brackenfoot

Archeye

Hollyflower

Queens

Featherstorm

Poolcloud

Elders

Littlebird

Lizardfang

RiverClan

Leader Hailstar

Deputy CrookedJaw

Medicine cat Brambleberry apprentice Mudfur

Warriors

Rippleclaw

Timberfur

Owlfur

Ottersplash

Eaglesight

Beetlenose

Voleclaw

Petaldust

Oakheart

Loudbelly

Sedgecreek

Leopardfur

Cedarpelt

Piketooth

Blackclaw

Shimmerpelt

Lakeshine

Queens

Lilystem (Lakekit tan furred tom with blue eyes)

Graypool (Stonekit, Mistykit, Silverkit)

Windclan

Leader Heatherstar

Deputy Reedfeather

Medicine cat Hawkheart

Warriors Moor runners

Dawnstripe

Hareflight

Aspenfall

Cloudrunner

Larksplash

Appledawn

Talltail

Tunnelers

Sandgorse

Woollytail

Hickorynose

Mistmouse

Plumclaw

Prologue

"He's beautiful is he, Eaglesight." The exhausted queen said

"Yes, he is, what should we name him?" replied the brown warrior

"Lakekit for his blue eyes."

"He will grow to be one of the best warriors in the clan."

Two moons later

A sight was seen running away from the RiverClan camp, after running until the border the cat set the young kit down on sunning rocks.

"Lakekit you will have a better life in ThunderClan then in RiverClan." Eaglesight said as he set the kit down. "Be good, be a great warrior."

And with that the warrior darted away, when the ThunderClan patrol came the next morning, they were surprised to find the young kit there apparently abandoned.

"What should we do Bluefur?"

"Take him to Sunstar."

As the patrol left a cat came out of the bushes.

"Goodbye Lakekit, you will have a better life." The RiverClan deputy said

There is the allegiances and prologue how did you like it, the allegiances were a mixed from three different books, I hope I did it okay, until next chapter. SillyBanana0909 


	2. Kit hood and Apprenticeship

**First Chapter! Already? Some of you might ask, I got excited after I got a review five minutes after posting it**

Chapter 1: Kit Hood and Apprenticeship

Ever since Lakekit had joined ThunderClan he had been so cheerful and happy, he had a special connection to Poppydawn who had become his mother he was happy when Mousekit and Runningkit were born sure Bloodkit was there, but it wasn't the same.

He was just silent so Lakekit grew until he was six moons old Bloodkit had already left and become Bloodpaw his mentor was his uncle Burntail.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high rock for a clan meeting." That was Sunstar's calling

Lakekit rushed out and sat beside Adderfang, he was jumping so much Adderfang had to put a paw on him to keep him down.

"Lakekit come forward." Sunstar called to him and Lakekit bounded forward. "Lakekit has reached his sixth moon and it is time you become an apprentice, from this moment until he receives his warrior name he will be known as Lakepaw." Sunstar paused.

then Stonepelt spoke up.

"Who will be his mentor?"

"Lakepaw's mentor will be me."

Everyone was shocked as Sunstar jumped down and touched noses with him

 **One moon later**

"NO NO NO! Sunstar shouted at his apprentice. "Like this."

This is how it was everyday for Lakepaw his mentor said something he saw another way to do it, he had been an apprentice for one moon and already he was the laughing stock of the apprentices, Bloodpaw and Tigerpaw made fun of him at every turn.

And having the Clan leader as his mentor, there was a lot of pressure on him.

"Hahaha, you should be in the nursery Lakekit." Laughed Tigerpaw.

They were training with him and ThistleClaw today and it was terrible, he was doing everything wrong, maybe it was because he wasn't born in ThunderClan, while every other cat in ThunderClan hated the water, Lakepaw didn't seem to mind it, while everyone else hated fish he didn't seem to mind it."

"Sorry Sunstar." He mumbled and got into position to try again.

"It's alright, you should just listen and leave two paws on the ground all times while fighting."

Referring to how Lakepaw always somehow included a jump in his attacks.

"But Sunstar, how can I fight two opponents if one is in front of me and ones behind me?

"That is for later for now focus on this."

"Okay Sunstar."

After the training session the group walked back to camp, (Sunstar, ThistleClaw, and Tigerpaw walked, Lakepaw dragged himself) when they got there he just walked into the apprentices' den and fell on his nest.

Poppydawn who has always felt like a mother to Lakepaw saw this and went to talk to Sunstar.

"Sunstar? Why is Lakepaw so sad?"

"He just had a hard training, I just can't get him to learn the moves."

"Well maybe, you couldn't teach him those moves?"

"They're basic moves!"

"No, I mean let him do his own moves."

"Huh?"

"He's different then most apprentices, let him make his own moves."

"Okay I'll try your method since you know him best."

The next day when Sunstar and Lakepaw when out to train, Sunstar decided to tell Lakepaw about what they were doing.

"We're going to try something new today."

He looked up at Sunstar with eyes that were a mixture of sadness and wonder

"What?"

"You're going to make up as many moves as you can."

"WHAT?"

"Poppydawn talked to me last night and gave me a new idea, you will make your own fighting moves."

He ran ahead of Sunstar to the sandy hollow and when Sunstar got there he was already making moves and having fun, when Burntail and Bloodpaw arrived, they were surprised to find Lakepaw making his own moves and Sunstar doing nothing about it.

"Sunstar, what's going on?" Burntail asked. "Those aren't the moves he should be learning."

"We're trying something new, are you questioning your leader?" Sunstar immediately responded. "Remember my word is law."

"Of course not!"

"Then get on with training."

 _ **LATER**_

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high rock for a clan meeting!" Sunstar's words echoed throughout the camp

"Mousekit and Runningkit have reached six moons of age and it is time they become apprentices, Runningkit come forward." The brown tabby came forward. "From this moment until he receives his warrior name this is kit will be known as Runningpaw, Bluefur! Your ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Runningpaw.

"Mousekit come forward from this moment forward until she receives her warrior name this kit will be known as Mousepaw, Adderfang your ready for another apprentice you will mentor Mousepaw, pass all your knowledge onto her, let us leave to the gathering this clan meeting is over."

Everyone who was going to the gathering exited the camp, Lakepaw was excited to be going to his first gathering he had heard of them and heard what had happened at them from cats, he followed Sunstar closely and was almost bursting at the seams.


	3. Love is complicated

**Two chapters in one day I'm so proud of myself**

"How about you walk with Bloodpaw or Tigerpaw instead of hanging around old me?" Sunstar whispered to him

"But I like hanging around old you." He whispered back. "Besides they'll just make fun of me."

"You need to have guts, you need to be brave."

All the sudden he remembered his mother's words.

"You are the bravest kit ever, you will be the bravest cat ever also!"

"Your right! I need to stand up to them."

He walked back to where Bloodpaw was walking.

"Hey, can we actually get to know each other?" Lakepaw asked Bloodpaw cautiously

Bloodpaw looked up at him then said.

"Fine."

"So, what'd you think of my moves at training earlier?"

"Fine."

"Is your whole vocabulary 'Fine'?"

"No, I just don't like talking."

"Why? Were you dropped on you head as a kit?" Lakepaw joked

"No! why would you even think that!?" Bloodpaw snarled. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm sorry, I meant it as a joke." He whispered. "but obviously it wasn't, I'm sorry, I won't bother you anymore."

As Lakepaw walked back to Sunstar, he was thinking of the memory he had, had, his mother why had she abandoned him? That would be for later, but for now he would focus on becoming a warrior and on the gathering.

When they arrived at four trees Windclan was already there, as Lakepaw settled down Bloodpaw came over to him.

"I said I'm sorry."

"I know, but I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, if you still want it we can be friends."

"Really even after I said that?"

"Yeah, but you better walk around and greet cats from other clans."

Lakepaw started walking around and walked into a warrior from RiverClan.

"Sorry!"

"it's okay. I'm Sedgecreek what's your name?"

"Lakepaw."

After that fateful meeting Lakepaw's friendship with Bloodpaw grew and his relationship with Sedgecreek until they started meeting secret, Lakepaw made sure to train has hard as he could even with meeting Sedgecreek every night.

And a moon after Bloodpaw had become Bloodfall Lakepaw had his warrior assessment.

"Let all cats gather beneath High Rock for a Clan meeting! Lakepaw had his warrior assessment today and he passed. So, we grant him his warrior name."

"I Sunstar leader of ThunderClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as warriors in their turn."

"Lakepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." His mew was heard throughout the camp

"Then by the powers of StarClan I grant you, your warrior name, Lakepaw you will be known as Lakefall. StarClan honors your strength and honesty. And we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan, in tradition of our ancestors you will keep a one-night vigil, guard the camp in our sleep."

As Lakefall walked outside the gorse tunnel he was thinking about how Sunstar commended him on his honesty.

I can't meet with Sedgecreek and still be a loyal member of ThunderClan, I'll tell her tomorrow

The next night

Lakefall walked to four-trees where he and Sedgecreek had been meeting.

"Lakepaw! Where were you last night?"

"I was keeping my vigil and it's Lakefall now."

"Oh congratulations!"

"Sedgecreek we can't meet like this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we both can't be loyal to our clans if we meet like this, last night during my warrior ceremony Sunstar commended me on being honest, and Poppydawn always taught me to me honest and fair, and I can't be honest and fair if I'm here, what if we meet in battle I won't be able to protect you."

"But we can make it work I can join ThunderClan or you can join RiverClan!"

"No and tear us both away from our families? I can't do that to you, so it's better we go our separate ways."

"But you're my family too!"

But Lakefall was already walking home he hated breaking her heart but it was for the better.

Two moons later

Lakefall POV

It's been two whole moons since I stopped seeing Sedgecreek and she's already moved on, in Crookedstar's news last gathering she had moved to the nursery, I know it's crazy, but I think I'm falling in love with Mousefur who got her warrior name last moon.

It was too soon to tell but Runningwind had noticed so he was trying to pressure me into a relationship, Bloodfall too, Sunstar died also in the last two moons and Bluefur became Bluestar, and one day I decided to go for it I would tell Mousefur.

I found her outside camp one day and walked up to her.

"Hey Mousefur?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…well…um…I..."

"Yes?" she pressed

"I love you."

She just stood there shocked

"Um… Mousefur?"

"I love you too Lakefall, you giant dummy."

 **There we go two chapters in one day actually one hour, funny story this chapter used to be part of chapter 1 so yeah I'm amazing, bye**


	4. Rusty

**Third Chapter, I'm a roll with chapters! this is going to be my main focus, anyway one with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3 Rusty**

Lakefall POV

It had been a full season since Mousefur and I became mates and things in ThunderClan have never been better except for the occasional border skirmish things were peaceful, Raggedpelt had become leader of ShadowClan and RaggedStar.

All was peaceful until RaggedStar lost his nine lives and his son Brokentail became leader of ShadowClan he was pushing at borders, but on happier notes, Willowpelt had given birth to a kit Graykit and he was now six moons old and ready to be apprenticed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Rock for a Clan meeting, Graykit has reached six moons of age and is ready to be apprenticed, Graykit step forward, from this moment until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Graypaw." Bluestar looked around and called. "Lionheart you are ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Graypaw."

Lionheart and Graypaw touched noses and Graypaw bounded out of the gorse tunnel excited to be an apprentice, Lionheart ran after him trying to catch up, I went and talked to Bluestar.

"So when am I going to get an apprentice?" I asked her seeing as I haven't gotten an apprentice ever.

"Soon, you need to be patient."

"I've been patient, I'm older then Redtail and he's gotten an apprentice, I'm older then Darkstripe and his apprentice is now a warrior, I have been patient."

"Sorry I've got to go."

She ran off, and Mousefur came up to me.

"What's going on?"

"I want an apprentice, and she won't give one to me."

"You need to be patient it will happen soon."

"No it won't, I know why, it's because no one knows my origins." I said bitterly "No one trusts me except for you and Bloodfall."

"That's not true! Bluestar does trust you."

"No she doesn't."

I trudged out into the forest and went for a walk after a good while I spotted Bluestar, Lionheart, and Graypaw coming back, as I didn't really want to speak to Bluestar right now I hid and heard their conversation.

"You really invited him to the Clan Bluestar?"

"Yes Lionheart."

"He's a kittypet he won't last one day and probably won't even come."

"He's different than most kittypets and I think he will come, are you questioning the word of your leader?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then you will go there tomorrow."

As they passes I wondered what they were talking about and followed their scent back to an area where their scent was strong but also another I can't tell what, but um…KITTYPET! Bluestar was talking with a kittypet, Lionheart was too. I traced its scent to a twoleg nest and saw a red kittypet

"Hey Kittypet!" I shouted at him

It turned around and saw me

"Don't run I just want talk."

"What Clan are you from?" the kittypet asked

"Thunder, like Bluestar, Lionheart, and Graypaw."

"What's your name?"

"Lakefall."

"Why are you here?"

"Why were you meeting with Bluestar, Lionheart, and Graypaw?"

"Well I went into the forest to catch a mouse but Graypaw stopped me and Bluestar and Lionheart came out of the bushes and asked me to join ThunderClan."

"That's…um…um…interesting." I stumbled to find an answer. "I've never known them to be receptive to kittypets, you're lucky; they could've killed you."

"Really?"

"Yes, warriors are trained to protect their territory at the cost their lives, but I think you would make a fine warrior, as I saw a scratch on Graypaw."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you want I can take you back right now."

"I want to come, but I want to say goodbye so I'll come tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow than…Um...What's your name?"

"Rusty."

"Then see you tomorrow Rusty."

 **The Next Day**

Lionheart and Whitestorm went to get Rusty and I wanted to talk to Bluestar.

"Bluestar?"

"What?" she answered annoyed

"I want to mentor Rusty."

She stopped what she was doing.

"How do you know about him?"

"I followed your scent while on a walk and found him."

"I'll think about it."

"I might not be Clan-born but I'm loyal to ThunderClan you know."

I left her to think and went to hunt but Mousefur stopped me.

"Lakefall I've been waiting for the right time to tell you but… I'm pregnant."

"…THAT"S GREAT!"

The whole camp looked at us, and then went back to what they were doing, then Rusty; Graypaw, Lionheart, and Whitestorm came into the camp. Rusty was so excited looking at the different cats when he saw me and Mousefur he was happy, I don't think by Mousefur's presence but by mine.

When Bluestar came she looked at me and nodded, I took that as a clue that she was going to make me Rusty's mentor.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Rock for a Clan meeting, we are in need of warriors and I have found someone willing, Rusty! A kittypet who left his twolegs to join our clan."

"He won't last a day!" shouted Longtail. "At the first sign of battle he will run back to his twolegs."

I got mad at these protests.

"Just because he was born to a kittypet doesn't mean he won't make any less of a warrior." I snarled. "Does any cat here doubt me I wasn't born in ThunderClan!"

Everyone quieted down immediately, because everybody knew I was sensitive about my origins, and how I thought that everyone deserves a fair chance, so everyone thinking that Rusty didn't deserve a fair chance shook me to my core.

When I shook myself out of my thoughts, Rusty and Longtail were fighting and by the looks of it Rusty was winning, when Longtail had torn off Rusty's kittypet collar, Bluestar intervened and stopped the fight and took the collar from Longtail.

"Enough, good fight Rusty, you are worthy to become ThunderClan in honor of your flame-colored pelt you will be known as Firepaw and Lakefall will be your mentor."

I walked up to him and whispered.

"We're supposed to touch noses."

We did and I led him out of camp all the time this going through my mind.

 **I'm a mentor and I'm gonna be a father.**


	5. Origins

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long but I've been doing school and been busy getting ready for Christmas, so I decided on doing a chapter on Lakefall's origins, but I'm begging you please review I'm accepting OCs so feel free! As you can see I changed my username to Eagleflight1245.**

Chapter 5: Origins

Lakefall POV

It was at a gathering when Crookedstar pulled me aside and told me, I was coming with them, I was puzzled but apparently, he had already cleared it with Sunstar and left with RiverClan and followed them to their camp.

I saw Sedgecreek staring at me and immediately went to talk to Crookedstar.

"Why am I going to your camp?"

"You'll see."

When we entered the camp, a kit came running out of the nursery and went straight to Sedgecreek.

"Mama!"

I saw the kit and Sedgecreek walk into the nursery, but I noticed that the kit had…my tan fur…

"Lakefall!" I heard Crookedstar call from his den

I padded up to him.

"Who's the father?"

"Don't know Sedgecreek won't say."

"What's his name?"

"Phoenixkit."

"I think I know who the father is."

Crookedstar looked surprised. "Who?"

"Me." I simply said, "Don't be mad, I haven't seen Sedgecreek for moons and I'm loyal and in love with Mousefur."

"I know calm down."

"So why am I here?"

"Its time to tell you about your origins."

"What? How would you know where I'm from?"

"Because I was there at your birth." He said, "Your mother was Lilystem and your father Eaglesight two RiverClan warriors."

I sat there with my mouth hanging open "W.w..hat?" I croaked out

"Listen and I'll tell you a story."

Narrator POV

 _Long ago there was a rogue named Eagle, he was once a kittypet but left early in life with his father Pine he grew and came to the forest onto RiverClan territory and met Lilystem, he joined RiverClan just to be with her he became a warrior named Eaglesight and had one kit with her named Lakekit but when Lakekit was 2 moons old he and Eaglesight disappeared, Crookedstar then CrookedJaw followed them out of camp and saw Eaglesight put Lakekit down on SunningRocks and leave Lakekit was found by a ThunderClan patrol._

Crookedstar POV

Lakefall looked shocked as I recounted the story, he slowly stood up and said.

"Thank you for telling me this but I must get back to ThunderClan."

He walked out of my den and stopped to talk to Sedgecreek and Phoenixkit, then left.

Lakefall POV

As I walked out of Crookedstar's den I stopped at the nursery to talk to Sedgecreek and Phoenixkit

"Sedgecreek?" I called in

"Lakefall? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my son."

"Be quiet!" she hissed. "He thinks his father died in battle."

I glanced over at the kit playing in the corner.

"You can't make choices by yourself for him! As he is my son I want position of him."

"No, he is my kit I can't part with him."

"He's mine too."

"You can have your own with Mousefur!"

"I don't know if I'll ever have kits with Mousefur!" I hissed louder even so that Phoenixkit looked over

"Mommy?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, son go back to playing." As soon as he walked back to the place where he was playing "What do you mean?"

"We've been trying but it's not happening."

"I'm sorry but no."

"But I want to be a part of his life."

"No, I'm sorry." She said looking down "it's better if you leave."

I backed up out of the nursery and left the RiverClan camp and went back to ThunderClan territory as I entered the camp, cats came rushing up to me.

"What did they want?"

"are you okay."

"Stop right now I only want to sleep, I'm okay, and what they wanted is my business and my business only."

I walked straight through them and into the warriors' den and laid down in mine and Mousefur's nest, she came in and laid down next to me, and started licking my ears.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Talk to me please."

"Right now, all I want to do is sleep so let me please."

She stopped talking but kept licking my ears, I fell asleep to the calm feeling, when I wake up it's not my nest in ThunderClan.

"Hello Lakefall."

I hear the voice behind me I turn around and see.

"Sunstar!" As I saw my old mentor "What are you doing here?"

"I came to finish your story."

"What do you mean."

"I mean even if you are half-RiverClan your half SkyClan."

"SkyClan?"

"The lost Clan."

"What?"

"SkyClan is the lost Clan."

"Sorry, I have never heard of SkyClan." (I was gonna write I've never heard of StarClan)

"They were the Clan of Jumping, their territory was where Twoleg place is now, you need to understand you can't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"We have a plan always trust the plan."

"Okay."

"You have our blessing Lakefall." Sunstar touched his head to mine, "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward not back."

Sunstar and StarClan started to fade and I woke up in my nest in ThunderClan, Mousefur asleep next to me and the other warriors in their own nests.

Finally, I was at peace with myself knowing where I came from, but I also think about Sedgecreek and Phoenixkit and wondering what would've happened if I never stopped meeting Sedgecreek, but as I look at Mousefur, the whole thing was worth it.

 **There we go! Hope you enjoyed I think this took about 4 hours to do and on word it's 4 pages long so don't expect a chapter as long as this any time soon. Please review and keep reading.**

 **-Eagleflight1245**


	6. OC Needed

**This is not a chapter, before I can update again I need an OC a female one so please send one to me I will pick the first one that I see, please send it in soon so I can update this story with a real chapter, your character will have a big part of the story so don't worry.**

 **-Eagleflight1245**


	7. End

**Hello, so Schmilroy, won with her character Wishwind, so I decided to update with a chapter, don't worry I am still accepting OCS both boys and girls, So Mousefur was like a moon and a half along when she told Lakefall so I'm skipping half a moon, and there is no genuine answer to how long Firestar was an apprentice so I'm going with 5 moons if anyone knows let me know so I can change the chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Lakefall POV**

Mousefur was giving birth like right now right now right now, Juniperfall gave birth to her kits last night Wishkit and Hawkkit, and now it is Mousefur's time to give birth, sorry if I'm not making any sense but I'm anxious.

By the time Spottedleaf called me in I was writhing on the ground, I could tell she wanted to check if I was okay, but when I heard her call me I immediately stopped and got up.

"Yes?" I asked her hoping that she would forget about me writhing on the ground

"Mousefur's ready for you." She responded, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, umm bye."

I rushed into the nursery and stopped at Mousefur's nest.

"Hello." I said

"Hi." She sounded exhausted

"How are you?"

"Is that a real question?!" she shouted, "I just gave birth you idiot!"

"Shhh." I tried to keep her quiet, but it was too late she had woken Wishkit and Hawkkit

Juniperfall glared at us, but passed it off as Mousefur had just given birth.

"Can I see the kits or kit?"

"Of course, you can, it's two toms"

I looked down at her stomach and saw the two kits, one was a tan tabby, and the other was black.

"They're perfect." I stared in awe at them, "What should we name them?"

"I was thinking Pinekit and Harekit."

"The tan one should be Pinekit and the black Harekit."

 **1 moon later**

A tan and black bundle attacked me as I came into the camp.

"Lakefall!"

"Hello Pinekit, Harekit." I said to my sons, "Did you have a good day?"

"Sure, we did!" Harekit Shouted, "We listen to One-eye tell a story and played with Wishkit and Hawkkit!"

"Oh really."

"Yeah and Pinekit was staring at Wishkit the whole time."

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were."

"BOYS! COME HERE!" that was Mousefur

They ran back to her and Firepaw came up to me.

"Are we going to train?"

"No, you are going to hunt for Yellowfang."

He looked sad.

"That's all I do now." He meowed "Go hunt for Yellowfang get prey for Yellowfang."

"Listen here, if you hunt harder today, I promise tomorrow we'll do some battle training." I whispered to him, "How about that?"

He immediately looked happier and bounded off to hunt for Yellowfang, speaking of prey, Mousefur was probably getting hungry, so I walked over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a vole and took it to Mousefur.

When I got there the boys and Juniperfall's kits were gone probably off playing.

"Finally! Food!" Mousefur exclaimed when she saw me

"What do you mean by finally?" I questioned her holding the food away.

"I mean it's been forever since you arrived back at camp!"

"It's only been a few moments!".

"No, it hasn't."

"Fine here's your food." I chuckled

I left to go on the moonhigh patrol, the ShadowClan scent line was a little stale, so we renewed it, checked the other borders and went back to camp, I entered the warriors den to find most warriors in the den.

 **4 seasons later**

I've seen many things in my lifetime but none so fulling as a grandchild being born, being an elder as really opened my eyes, I used to envy every cat who joined StarClan, but now I want each day to slow down, I want to tell as many stories as possibly but, I know it's coming.

I've seen the deaths of many clanmates, I've missed Crookedstar in every way imaginable, and Bluestar, so many friends I can't wait to see again, but what happens when I join StarClan? I leave Mousefur alone, sure she has Purdy, but who's head will she rest her head on?

I don't want to worry anymore, so I fall asleep one last time.

"Welcome Lakefall."

"Bloodfall! I've missed your friendship so much!"

"And I have missed yours."

"If you're here…. then it's time isn't it?"

"Yes, you are the oldest cat in ThunderClan doesn't that make you happy?" he asks, "Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Yes, but what about Mousefur?" I ask him "She will have no one left."

"Yes, she will! She will have Pinefall and Eagleflight, she will have all her friends."

"But who's head will her head on?"

"She will find some why to sleep without you."

"But…"

"Come, everybody is waiting for you."

"Everyone." I whisper

 **2 seasons later**

The last battle is happening, the Clans have come far since I have died, I fight beside Mousefur for most of it but must leave to fight elsewhere, I feel it when she dies and go to welcome her to StarClan. "Mousefur."

"Lakefall, my love!"

"Welcome to StarClan, you have earned it."

"I have missed you."

"I've missed you too."

We walk together into the light knowing that the Clans will survive beyond our memories.

 **There we go this is the last chapter of Lakefall's story, but he will still be alive in my next book Pinepaw's determination, which hopefully will be about 20 chapters long, it will be posted sometime during the next 2 weeks you hear that 2 weeks.**

 **Bye for now**

 **-Eagleflight1245**


	8. Bonus Chapter

**After reading Schmilroy's chapter, of It's My Choice, I decided to make Lakefall's POV of that scene and what follows, so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer Juniperfall belongs to Schmilroy, Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

 **Lakefall POV**

"You're mad," I mewed to Juniperfall and Runningwind which stopped them. "Facing a kittypet all alone?"

She flicked tail at me, "Look Lakefall, we're not alone. We have each other. Besides, we'll be fine. Nothing me or Runningwind can't handle."

"You're a young warrior, Juniperfall." I explained, which was true, sure I was only a few moons older than her.

"You're only a few moons older than me," she hissed. "Stay out of what I do." I have a feeling this is Sunstar's fault, he was my mentor and hers, and he went a lot easier on her, probably because her kit-hood hadn't been in the clan mine had. "You don't need to know everything I do. Come on Runningwind."

Runningwind had been the most quiet during the fight, but he followed Juniperfall, and muttered a; "Stay clear away of my sister."

I growled at him as they turned and walked out of camp, I thought about it for a second, and followed them, I guess I felt like Juniperfall's older brother and didn't want her to run into danger.

I hid and followed them, when they were half-way into the territory they stopped

"You're quiet. Is this about Lakefall saying you're mad?" Runningwind asked his mate

"I wish he would stay out of my life," Juniperfall mumbled barely loud enough for me to hear. "I get we weren't born into ThunderClan, but… he doesn't need to say I'm mad about doing this. I'm doing this for ThunderClan."

Runningwind licked her ear, "Juniperfall, he's of a Clan, remember? He's a born RiverClan cat. He could easily get us the Sunningrocks back. Which he did twice."

She looked down at her paws. "I wish cats would stop pointing out differences. Nothing's different between us."

Runningwind didn't say anything. "We should find Hunter. He's bound to be around here somewhere."

"Yes," She agreed. "He should be somewhere around here."

They walked off and I didn't follow them, I can't believe it Runningwind told Juniperfall my secret, my biggest secret, I turned and walked back to camp.

It was hours before Juniperfall and Runningwind came back, when they came through the barrier, I glared at Runningwind, when he saw me, he came to talk to me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You told my secret, the one I entrusted to you."

"I only told Juniperfall."

"What part of don't tell anyone didn't you understand?"

He tried to find an answer but couldn't and walked back to Juniperfall

 **I had a lot of fun writing this, and I think It was the faster chapter I've ever written, I recommend It's My Choice, to every warriors' fan, it has an amazing storyline.**


	9. Another bonus chapter

**I decided to write another bonus chapter, I think this is the last one, I think, dunno enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer Juniperfall belongs to Schmilroy, Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

 **Lakefall POV**

I saw Runningwind talking to Juniperfall after he had 'ran' away from me, I was watching them talk when Mousefur came up to me.

"Ok, spill the beans, why are you staring at Juniperfall?"

"Remember what I told you about me being born in RiverClan?"

"Yes?"

"While I also told Runningwind and he told Juniperfall after I told him to tell no one."

"So, you're mad at Runningwind because he told Juniperfall?"

"Right!"

"That makes no sense." She meowed, "He didn't want to keep that from his mate."

"But"

"No buts, I'm sure you would've told her anyway."

I tried to think of something to say.

"So, go and apologize!"

"Ok."

"Now!"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

I walked over to them, trying to think of what to say."

"Guys?"

"What?" Juniperfall asked

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"It's fine." Runningwind added his two pieces, "I shouldn't have told your secret."

"It's fine, I would've told Juniperfall eventually."

"You would?"

"Yes."

I turned and walked away but Juniperfall ran after me.

"So, we're good?"

"Yes, sis."

"Sis?"

"Yeah, two misfits in our clan, we might as well be siblings."

"Yeah."

"Who was your father? Just asking."

"My mother said, he was a loner."

"Do you know his name?"

"it Finch or something like that."

"Eagle?"

"Yeah that was it."

I stopped walking and she kept going.

"How did you know?" She looked back and saw me just standing there with my mouth open, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, no." I try to find an answer

"Then what's wrong?"

"My father was Eagle."

"What?! What does that mean?"

"That means, we're actually siblings." I say trying not to laugh

"Really?"

"Yeah, so why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to tell you I'm expect kits."

"Really!?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations."

We shared tongues a little bit longer before I retired to the warriors' den for the night.

 _This is the last bonus chapter, ok no more, the story will pick up about 2 moons after Pinekit and Harekit's birth, Part of the story will be in Schmilroy's book Wishpaw's choice, so look out for that_


End file.
